


Barcelona Winter

by VancriousDaleen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VancriousDaleen/pseuds/VancriousDaleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little story for a friend. It's fluffy and stuff. Sorry for the crappy title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barcelona Winter

It was 1:30 at Antonio’s cozy waterfront home. He and Lovino had just finished having a lunch consisting of seafood paella, morcilla on toast and wine. “Ah, that was really good, eh Lovi?” Antonio asked from the kitchen. “Yeah, I guess so. Just finish the dishes you bastard.” Lovino said. He was sitting on the couch reading some Spanish magazine. The house was really quiet other than the occasional sound of the sink or dishes clinking together. Antonio started humming a tune he had heard on the radio earlier. He knew Lovino knew the song because he was listening to it while he was in the shower. Lovino very quietly hummed along, making sure Antonio didn’t hear him. He looked up when he realized that he was the only one humming. Antonio burst into a fit of giggles. “Hey! You basta- stop laughing at me!” Lovino threw a pillow in his direction, but he missed by a long shot. “I think your solo was wonderful! You should sing to me sometime, Lovi.” Antonio rinsed off the last bowl and put it away. He picked up the pillow off the floor and walked over to the couch. Lovino was still blushing furiously. He put the pillow next to Lovino and sat down. Antonio leaned over and put his arms around him and squeezed. Lovino glared at him and leaned into his side. “I hate you so much.” Antonio kissed the side of his head and pulled him up. “Come on. It’s a nice day to go walking. Also, its fun to watch tourists get lost and try to ask for directions in spanish!” Lovino groaned. “It’s cold outside. Do you want me to freeze to death?” Antonio went into their room and got their coats and his scarf. “You won’t freeze. Here, I got you your jacket.” He handed it to him and put on his own. They left the house and decided to take a walk down the most crowded street Lovino didn’t want to, but Antonio liked window shopping. Sometimes, he would wander off into a store and leave Lovino to go find him. As he was thinking about how Antonio would probably run off, Lovino tripped over some tourist’s bag. Antonio grabbed onto his arm, but couldn’t pull him up. He fell on top of him and started laughing. Lovino shoved him off and stood up, grumbling swears as he hid his blushing face. Antonio got up and dusted himself off. “Watch where you put your fucking bags you stupid tourist!” Lovino yelled at them. The tourist pulled their bag closer to them and turned away. “Dammit Toni, I’m cold.” He said. Antonio had wandered off over to a bakery window and was watching a lady set out the last few loaves of bread before they would close for their siesta. He kept walking down the street and Lovino lost him in the sea of random people. He didn’t really like being alone on the sidewalk without Antonio. He stood on his tip toes and looked for the green-eyed child in a man’s body. He walked over to the windows and peeked inside to see if he was in them. Lovino walked up and down the sidewalk looking for him. He knew people were staring at him because he could feel their eyes piercing into his back. He really wanted to ask someone but thought that it was stupid to ask a stranger for help. What would they do anyways? Lovino crossed the street and scanned the crowd. He caught a glimpse of what looked like Antonio and ran for him. He pushed people out of the way and stormed up to him. Antonio looked up with an innocent smile. “There you are! I found this really cool tienda ov-” “Why do you always run off every time? You’re like some stupid, little, unsupervised kid in an amusement park! Don’t go places without me!” Lovino realized he was making a scene and stopped yelling at Antonio. “You worry too much, Lovi. You do know you and I both have phones and you could have called me, right?” He said, grinning. Lovino felt his face grow warm and pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Yeah, but you still shouldn’t run off okay?” Lovino stepped closer to Antonio and looped his pinky finger around Toni’s. “What are you?” “Shut up bastard.” Antonio leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. “ I love you, Lovi.” He whispered.


End file.
